


Forgive me (IT)

by Loreley90



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Love Confessions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90
Summary: Dopo una dura lite che sembra aver messo fine alla loro storia, Maya tenta un ultimo disperato tentativo di riconquistare Carina.** SPOILER per chi non ha visto la fine della 3^ stagione di Station 19 **
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Forgive me (IT)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Forgive me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490603) by [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90)



"Carina..."

Una voce, quella voce... la sua voce che mi chiama. Quante volte l'avevo sentita pronunciarlo, quante sfumature è riuscita nei nostri momenti a dare al mio nome. Ma in questi giorni davvero mi auguravo di non sentirla. Dopo la nostra lite... no, in realtà la nostra non è nemmeno stata una lite.

_Ti vedo varcare la soglia. Sei così svogliata nel chiedermi perché io sia ancora qui. Sei scappata, ecco perché: ho cercato di farti ragionare, su tuo padre, sul modo che aveva di comportarsi con te, o meglio sulla violenza con cui ti aveva cresciuta. Non sono riuscita a convincerti, ma ancor peggio, sei scappata. E non potevo andarmene senza vederti, senza sapere come stavi. Avevo bisogno di saperlo, avevo bisogno di esserci, anche se dalla tua faccia capisco che non sono la benvenuta in questo momento._

_"Meno di un'ora fa sono andata a letto con Gibson"_

_Una frase, un tono di voce... è bastato qualcosa di così apparentemente intangibile a distruggermi con la stessa forza di una bomba esplosa nel petto._

_Nessuna possibilità di replica, nessun tentativo di giustificarti... semplicemente in un attimo e tutto di noi è stato annientato. Ti vedo sparire in camera tua, mentre chiudi la porta dietro di te. In tutto questo non sono riuscita a muovere un solo muscolo. Resto così, qualche minuto... ti concedo nuovamente la chance di tornare indietro, di tornare da me, ma non sembri interessata a coglierla._

_Faccio passare qualche minuto prima di decidere che la mia dignità è già stata abbastanza calpestata: mi alzo e prendo su le mie cose, passando davanti a quella porta che ci separa. Blocco la mano, già pronta a tendersi verso di te. Non posso, ti ho dato tutto di me e tu l'hai ridotto in cenere. Non avrai altro da me, questa è una promessa. Ti ho amata davvero Maya, e tu mi hai fatta a pezzi._

Mi ridesto da questi pensieri quando mi saluti, avvicinandoti a me. La tua voce mi fa già ribollire di rabbia, ma al tempo stesso sento che mi è mancata da morire. Mi perdo nei tuoi occhi scuri, mentre te ne stai lì, indossi una giacca di felpa e una t-shirt, probabilmente le prime cose che hai trovato a portata di mano, presa dalla frenesia di uscire, data l'impazienza che leggo nei tuoi occhi.

Con la mano sinistra mi accarezzo il braccio destro, quasi cercando di farmi coraggio, darmi forza, la forza di sentire quello che hai da dire, ma che non sono sicura di voler ascoltare. O di essere pronta a farlo. Questo gesto così semplice è stato il mio sostegno in questi ultimi giorni: mi ero esposta, avevo messo in gioco me stessa su una scommessa che era persa in partenza. Ed è da sola che ho dovuto cercare poi di rimettere assieme i pezzi, i frammenti della mia anima, del mio cuore. Non ero solita tentare di "riparare le persone rotte", ma ho dovuto farlo con me. O almeno ci stavo provando, prima che tu arrivassi qui e prima che solo vederti mi mandasse di nuovo in frantumi.

"Che cosa vuoi?" ti dico, cercando di apparire il più fredda possibile. Ci provo, per l'appunto.

"Sono un'idiota. Avevi ragione, mio padre abusava di me, ma questa non giustifica il modo in cui ti ho trattata."

L'hai capito... speravo riuscissi a rendertene conto. E subito penso a come sarai stata quando l'hai scoperto. Quando io scoprii i problemi di mio padre, i suoi disturbi, quando realizzai quello che gli stava succedendo, ne fui distrutta. Ma avevo un fratello su cui poter contare. Tu? Su chi avrai potuto fare affidamento, chi ti sarà stato vicino? Spero non Gibson... Andy? Forse lei, anzi spero lei. Almeno lei. Mi hai fatto davvero del male quella sera, ma non per questo ti augurerei di affrontare una cosa così da sola.

"Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego Carina... torna con me."

Non posso crederci... mi stai davvero chiedendo questo? Hai davvero la faccia tosta per chiedermi di perdonarti? Mi sembra tutto così surreale... ma mai quanto sentirti pronunciare quelle parole.

"Ti amo Carina... ti amo, e non l'ho mai detto prima per cui significa qualcosa. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace per tutto..."

Dio Maya, il tuo viso, la tua espressione, riflettono a pieno le tue parole. E i tuoi occhi sono lo specchio di una serenità che sembri non aver conosciuto prima di questo momento. Tutto questo, le tue parole, i tuoi occhi, tu... mi sembra davvero tutto incredibile, ma ancor più incontrollabile. È come se sentissi due leoni combattere dentro di me: il dolore di tornare nel mio appartamento quella sera, sola, con il cuore infranto, a cercare di anestetizzare la sofferenza a sorsi di tequila, per poi svegliarmi la mattina dopo e capire quanto fosse stato inutile fidarmi di te, lasciarmi andare; e la gioia per quello che mi hai appena detto, proprio perché so che quelle parole tu come me non le hai mai pronunciate per nessuno prima d'ora.

"Per favore... perdonami"

"Oh andiamo, perdonala!" Interviene Teddy, della quale mi ero totalmente dimenticata da quando ti ho vista. Per qualche secondo, non siamo esistite nient'altro che noi. So che forse ha ragione, ma mi convinco sia troppo facile guardare solo a questo momento invece che al quadro generale.

"Mi ha tradita con il suo ex fidanzato..." le ribatto, prima di rivolgermi direttamente a te.

"E poi me l'hai sbattuto in faccia solo per ferirmi e ora, cosa dovrei fare? Perdonarti? Pensi potrei mai fidarmi di nuovo di te dopo quello che mi hai fatto?" Ed eccola uscire, la rabbia. Quella che in questi giorni avevo tenuto dentro, come un animale in cattività, in gabbia. È la rabbia della me che stava seduta sul tappeto del soggiorno a piangere sentendosi una stupida, attaccata alla bottiglia... la rabbia mentre scagliavo la cornice con la nostra foto contro il muro della camera... la rabbia di quando ti ritrovavo nei miei sogni, nei nostri ricordi... tutta questa rabbia che riesco a celare con il tono della voce, ma non con le parole. Quelle non son mai riuscita a controllarle.

La tua serenità sembra però non essere stata minimamente intaccata dalla mia risposta, come se sapessi sarebbe potuta essere questa la mia reazione.

"Non lo so... non lo so davvero. Ma mi va bene provare giorno dopo giorno a convincerti a farlo."

Mi sorprendi di nuovo Capitano Bishop... queste sono tutto fuorché parole che avrei pensato di sentire da te. Di nuovo ammiro la luce nei tuoi occhi, così diversa, così consapevole di quello che mi stai dicendo... così serena, convinta del tuo gesto e delle tue parole.

"Oh andiamo perdonala!" Questa volta fulmino Teddy con lo sguardo.

"Scusami è che se la ami, devi perdonarla"

Ha ragione... ha maledettamente ragione. Il tuo viso cambia espressione, mi sta implorando di dare ascolto alle parole della mia amica. Guardando i tuoi occhi capisco di sapere già che decisione prenderò, mentre con il mio sguardo cerco di trasmetterti quanto duro sia per me farlo.

Sono talmente combattuta che a stento riesco a mettere a tacere la mia voce interiore che mi dice di non farlo, quando libero la mia vera voce e pronuncio parole pensate tante volte con te ma mai dette prima.

"Ti amo Maya" ti dico, sorridendo finalmente libera e tu con me.

"Vieni qui e baciami" aggiungo. Ed è nell'istante stesso in cui le nostre labbra si ricongiungono, che capisco quanto davvero tu mi sia mancata.


End file.
